


Cheeky Potter

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Instructor Draco Malfoy, Auror Trainee James Sirius Potter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: James Potter was definitely trouble... Draco wasn't complaining, though.





	Cheeky Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "If you don't get under the desk they'll see you."
> 
> Requested by: [hogwartsfirebolt](https://hogwartsfirebolt.tumblr.com).

A brisk knock on the door had Draco sitting straight on his chair.

 

“One moment,” he called, trying his best to keep his voice neutral as a beautiful young lad sucked his cock. “Just a moment.”

 

He tried to pull back to tuck himself away. It wouldn't do to have anyone walking in on them, not when the pretty lad—who was now lapping his balls—was Head Auror Harry Potter’s elder son.

 

“Send them away,” James mumbled.

 

“No, wait. You have to– _ fuck _ –have to hide,” Draco whispered. It was so difficult to concentrate when there was such a talented mouth engulfing his cock to the root. “James, if– _ ah _ –if you don't get under the desk they'll see you.”

 

“So? Let them see,” James said, a teasing smile on his lips. He nuzzled Draco’s crotch and breathed in. “ _ Hmm,  _ you smell so fucking good.”

 

“Potter, you little–”

 

But he was interrupted by Potter Snr’s voice behind the door.

 

“Malfoy, I need to speak to you.”

 

Their eyes widened and James immediately rushed under the desk as Draco quickly righted his tie and his hair. Another insistent knock on the door didn't give him time to pull his pants up.

 

“ _ Ahem.  _ Yes, er, enter!”

 

Potter walked in and closed the door behind him.

 

“Alright, Malfoy, this’ll be quick,” he said, his tone clipped, and Draco bit his lips when a hand closed around his still hard cock. “I'm not here to tell you how to do your job or anything of the sort.”

 

“Potter, I'm actually busy right–”

 

“I won't take much of your time, I promise,” Potter interrupted just in time, for Draco had almost choked when he felt James’ tongue dragging up the underside of his shaft. “I know Auror training started only a week ago, but I feel the need to warn you, given that you're their Instructor, about Trainee James Potter’s cheekiness.”

 

“Yes well, there's nothing to warn. I've already experienced some of that–” Draco cleared his throat, his hands fisted at his sides when James fondled his balls and slowly sucked his cock. “Of that…  _ cheekiness _ . Now if you'll excuse– _ ah _ –”

 

“I'm telling you, Malfoy, that's just the tip of the iceberg,” Potter said with a snicker.

 

_ Merlin,  _ Draco just wanted him to fucking leave already. He was about to lose his mind as James kept sucking but, otherwise, Draco wasn't stopping him.

 

“Anyway, I beg you. Don't go easy on him if he ever gets  _ too  _ cheeky.”

 

James chose that exact moment to deep throat him. It took all of Draco’s willpower to stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his head from the pleasure overload.

 

“R–right, Potter. I–” He could feel his face growing hot and the veins on his temple pop, James still sucking relentlessly.

 

“Yeah, Malfoy, don't stop on my account. If he needs a punishment, you have me go-ahead. No mercy.”

 

_ “YES!”  _ Draco all but blurted out, his toes curling and his sight blurry as he tried to stop his orgasm.  _ “Yes, Potter, please!” _

 

“Alright, alright.” Potter raised his hands in a calming gesture, oblivious to the fact that Draco’s come was being swallowed by his son. “No need to be so fucking rude,  _ sheesh! _ ”

 

He turned around, mumbling something that sounded like “That's what I get for trying to be a good father  _ and  _ colleague,” and exited the office. Draco cast the strongest locking and silencing charm he knew as a smug James Potter emerged from beneath his desk.

 

“You little shit,” Draco hissed, and pulled James up to sit on his lap and kiss him deeply. “You're going to pay for that.”

 

“Oh yeah?” James responded with a smirk. “What are you gonna do, Instructor Malfoy?”

  
“I'm going to punish you for being a bad boy, Trainee Potter.” Draco palmed James’ cock over his trousers. “After all, your father  _ did  _ just gave me his go-ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [Snortinglaughter](https://snortinglaughter.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
